The History of Mobius
by SirNi
Summary: It's a historical view of the SatAM and Archie continuities .. and it's not done c.c


Sir Graham Cralchur, circa Mobian Year 3275  
  
Mobian History  
  
1. The Saurian Era  
  
Certain eras of the Mobian past are unknown - only legends and folktales remain. Three of these, one joined story, include the legends of the Ancient Walkers. Casinopolis rumor says that the Saurian age is what heralded their creation. Their birth is not even speculated upon - the Walkers are too revered, and are believed to have never been born.  
  
Only one other piece of information is known from this period - sometime between this and the creation of Enerjak, Mammoth Mogul, wielder of a single Chaos Emerald, came to existence. For much of the Saurian Era he was worshiped, almost as a god - until, suddenly, mysteriously, he left the Mobian realm and went... somewhere ... else. To where, no one knows. Mogul was never heard of again until much later, in the Era of Hope.  
  
2. The Unknown Era  
  
3.1 The Shrouded Age  
  
Speculations abound about this period, which occured between the indefinite Saurian Era and 2474, the year of the Floating Isle's levitation. Mystics of Mobius debate these years frequently - with world- changing Days of Fury occuring regularly every 500 years, the historians have found the date of the first known Day to be around 2235. This, ironically, coincides perfectly with the date at which all records were lost - of the Saurian Era and those that came before.  
  
The philosophers, therefore, believe the Days of Fury to bring complete ends to Mobian civilization as its residents know - the Saurian Era was ended by one, they speculate, as was the Unknown Era, and, presumably, the Era of Hope.  
  
3. The Era of Hope  
  
3.1 The Floating Isle, circa 2474  
  
The Floating Isle is known to have been created at this time - the echidna, the most intelligent beings that ever were or would be on Mobius, levitated a large tract of land from what would be known as Downunda - merely a decade later, the echidna populace would be impatient to return to their homesite.  
  
Edmund and his brother Dimitri tossed around plans for a Chaos Syphon, which would nullify the powers of the Chaos Emeralds holding the Isle aloft. The Grand Magistrate ruled against it - and the rest would go to legend. The mad scientist Dimitri took the Chaos Syphon for his own, absorbing twelve of the thirteen Emeralds into himself. Calling himself Enerjak, he erected a dark tower in his honor - and the Fireants, the quiet protectors of the echidnas, would throw it down.  
  
Echidna civilization, hoping never to experience the evil of Enerjak or his violent methods again, would destroy all remains of their intelligence and turn to a normal life. Alas, there were those who eschewed this philosophy - named the Dark Legion for their cloaks, they would enhance their bodies in a cyborg fashion and murder Edmund.  
  
This last would prop his son Steppenwolf and his Fireant mentor Christopheles to create his lineage as a Guardian; named such for their protection of the final Emerald, the Isle, and the secrets of the echidna species. The Fireants constructed a secret haven for Steppenwolf and future Guardians - silent for its use of the same technology that had brought the Dark Legion upon them. To ensure the protection of the Isle, Steppenwolf imprisoned the Dark Legion into a netherzone.  
  
3.2 The Acorn Dynasty and the Great War  
  
3.3 Treason : the Madman and the Sorceror  
  
3.4 Knothole  
  
3.5 The Descendant Walkers  
  
Just as the earliest days of Mobius brought the Ancient Walkers, Mobius' last would bring the Descendant Walkers. Each were similar in their curious ways - each gathered a loyal band of allies to their side - but also differed in their own curious ways.  
  
4. the Future  
  
Eloria Narinn, mother of Graham Cralchur, predicted Mobius' future:  
  
The madman overthrown, the sorceror cast down,  
  
The echidnas will claim the contested crown.  
  
Doom will leer, Mobians will fear,  
  
... and the Descendant Walkers will again appear.  
  
Catalyst shall ring, Chosen One shall collect,  
  
And the Great Echidna shall give 'em heck.  
  
Memories will remain, dictatorships shall not,  
  
...and the ancient rains will honor all that had fought. 


End file.
